Helping Handy
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Clumsy does his best to help Handy. It is easy to reject Brainy's so called help then Clumsy's help although sometimes the Smurfs wish that Clumsy would stop wanting to help. For the most part Handy allows Clusmy to help and he always gives him the simplest tasks. Clumsy doesn't complain for he is just happy about his help being accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Smurfs. This chaper is in Handy's Point Of View.**

**Helping Handy**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion **

* * *

It is annoying when Brainy decides to pester me while I'm working. Mainly because he tells me he wants to 'Fix' or 'Improve' my invention, but he ends up ruining it and making my invention not work properly. I recall the time Brainy challenged Greedy to see who can make the best Gingerbread cookie and that didn't end well for Brainy's cookie came to life along with multiplying. Greedy is the best at cooking and baking along with eating.

Smurf cream was something accidentally created by Greedy and me. My air conditioner became a Smurf cream maker. There was a disagreement on who should take credit, but in the end we realized the Smurf cream wasn't the same without us working together.

"Handy, What's you doing?" Clumsy asked me and I placed my pencil down.

"A blue print." I replied calmly, he looked confused, and so I went on to explain a blue print to him. Clumsy nodded his head and went 'Oh'.

"Need any help?" He asked and his eyes looked slightly hopeful.

"No thanks, Clumsy." I told him and he looked a little sad.

"Okay Handy." Clumsy said softly, eyes downcast, and I'm feeling a little guilty. Why can't he be annoying like Brainy? It would make it easier and I wouldn't feel any guilt at all. Of course having two Brainy's would be horrible. One Brainy is enough.

"I'm nearly finished with my blue print. You could help me later with the nails, Clumsy."

"Really? Golly you really mean it, Handy?" Clumsy asked, his eyes wide, a hopeful smile, and voice sounding eager. He is almost always eager to help out any Smurf.

"Yes." I replied calmly and hopefully I won't smufin regret it…Of course, I won't have him doing anything too difficult and I'm not going to have him go up too high or anything after all I do not want him hurting himself too badly. Machines can be fixed and repaired, but…A Smurf can't be brought back from the dead.

"Thank you, Handy!" He told me and hugged me. Afterwards Clumsy left, I went back to my blue print, and focused on finishing it up. I smiled at my finished blue print and this should help make life a little easier for everyone in the village. Hopefully, The other Smurfs will be ready for this invention…

"Hey, Handy. I can help you improve that blue print." Brainy said to me when he walked inside my house.

"Go away, Brainy." I stated firmly. "The blue print is fine."

"I'm sure you'll need my help with making that machine." Brainy commented and I glared at him.

"Get out, Brainy." I told him and Hefty walks inside my house.

"Just trying to help, Handy." Brainy said while rolling his eyes and arms crossed. "Honestly, I think I would make a better invention than you."

This is a waste of time, I turned around, and stared at my blue print. Brainy made a smart-smurf comment to Hefty and he was thrown out by Hefty.

"So, Handy. Need any help?" Hefty asked and I thought for a moment before replying 'Yes'.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Smurfs. This chapter is in Handy's Point Of View. My top three favorite Smurfs are Clumsy, Handy, and Hefty ^_^  
Helping Handy  
By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"Hefty."

"Yeah, Handy."

"Remember the day Farmer and Clumsy basically smurfed away?" I asked while putting a few finishing touches

"Yes quite clearly, Handy. I was going to smurf away too, but you pulled a smurf guilt trip on me." Hefty commented. "Plus you kept on telling me…You're the strongest, toughest, and bravest Smurf that ever Smurfed."

"Well, Hefty. You are the strongest and bravest smurf of all." I told him calmly.

"I know. How can Smurfette walk in those shoes? Those smurfing shoes were killing my feet when I had to disguise myself as her." Hefty complained and I thought for a moment. Either Smurtfette can deal with the pain of wearing her shoes or she puts something inside of them to make them comfortable.

"Maybe she puts flower petals inside her shoes to make them less uncomfortable." I said to him and he rolled his eyes at me. "What?"

"And you couldn't have suggested that when I had to wear those smurfing shoes." Hefty said to me flatly and his eyebrows are raised up.

"Well, You should have mentioned that before the gnome showed up." I said while glancing down at my blue print. "Anyway, we should go back to work or my machine will never be smurfed."

"Hey, Handy! I got the nails." Clumsy commented cheerfully and he tripped over his own two feet. Hefty caught him. "Golly thanks, Hefty."

"No problem." Hefty stated to him. "Be more careful, Clumsy."

Hefty did the lifting, Clumsy hammered the nails in, and I did the rest. Finally, We are finished and decided to eat. Then Brainy walked in.

"What does this do?" Brainy asked while pressing the big button before I could say anything. My newly smurfed machine destroyed within minutes…If it's not one thing it's another thing and Hefty kicked Brainy out.

"Are you okay, Handy?" Clumsy asked me and I looked at him.

"No, I'm not okay." I replied in a low voice and after a moment sighed heavily to myself.

"It will be okay." Clumsy said to me. "We can build another one together, right?"

"Hefty and Clumsy please go. I need some time alone." I told them. Hefty nodded his head and commented he'll be jogging around the village. Clumsy slowly nodded his head, gave me a big hug, and said 'Hope you'll feel better Handy'. I blocked my door with a lot of stuff and went to work on remaking my machine. I put a white sheet over it when I was finished. I'll show the other Smurfs in the morning and hopefully this invention of mine will not be destroyed or misused, but the chances are high for the whole misuse/destruction occuring which is a bit depressing. I unblocked my door.

"Hey, Handy. It's time for dinner." Hefty informed me. I nodded my head and we went to eat Greedy's food. The food tasted good. Clumsy fell a couple of times and luckily he didn't fall into the food this time.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Smurfs. This chapter is in Handy's Point Of View. **

**Helping Handy By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

Today I will show the other Smurf's my invention and hopefully they will like it.

"Hey, Handy. Need any help?" Brainy asked me.

"No thank you, Brainy." I replied calmly and he started a little rant. It is for the best not to respond for that would encourage him. Clumsy tripped over a rock and fell on top of Brainy.

"Clumsy!" Brainy said loudly and he sounds annoyed.

"Golly, Brainy. I'm sorry." Clumsy told him. Typical morning in the village Clumsy tripping over something and usually landing on Brainy. I revealed latest machine, the others went 'Wow', and I explained to them what my machine can do.

"This is the Smurf washer. This Smurf washer should wash up to one hundred Smurfy outfits." I informed them. Each Smurf brought one outfit, it was put inside, and I showed them how it worked. The outfits were taken out and all the white outfits are now pink. What could have gone wrong?

"I hate pink." Grouchy stated while having his pink Smurf outfit.

"Must have been Papa Smurfs red outfit which caused the whites to turn pink." Painter commented calmly and he shrugged his shoulders. "I can wear this pink outfit while painting so no worry at ruining my outfit."

How can one red outfit cause all of the white outfits to turn pink?

"Oh, well. I look good no matter what I wear." Vanity said while looking at himself in his mirror. Papa Smurf just sighs and shakes his head.

"It was a good invention, Handy." Clumsy told me. "Golly, who would have thought this would happen?"

"I did. See, Handy. This wouldn't have happened if you had accepted my smurfy help instead of-" I tossed Brainy to the outskirts of the village before I did something that I would smurfing regret later. I could build one small Smurf washer for Papa Smurf and this whole white outfits turning into pink ones won't happen again.

"I'll make a small Smurf washer for Papa Smurf." I informed everyone in the Village and walked away to start right away with the small Smurf washer.

"Can I help you, Handy?" Clumsy asked me and I looked at him.

"Sure, Clumsy." I replied calmly, he smiled happily at me, and I grabbed him before he fell down on the ground. "Careful, Clumsy."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Smurfs. This chapter is in Handy's Point Of View. I'm glad you peeps are enjoying the story ^_^**

**Helping Handy By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

Finally finished with Papa's Smurf's small Smurf washer.

"It looks smurftastic, Handy." Clumsy told me and I smiled at him.

"Yeah and you helped build it." I said calmly.

"Golly, Handy. All I did was hammer it." Clumsy said while smiling and it always feels good to be responsible for a Smurf's smile. It never feels smurfy to be the cause for another Smurf's tears, but it always feels smurfy to be the reason why they are smiling.

"Time to give Papa Smurf his Smurf washer." I stated calmly and Hefty walked inside.

"Need any help, Handy?" Hefty asked causally.

"Sure." I replied and Hefty did most of the moving for Papa Smurf's Smurf washer. Clumsy tripped a couple of times, but he gets up each time within moments. We made it to Papa Smurf's house, I knocked on the door, and informed him about his Smurf washer being completed. Hefty brought the small Smurf Washer in. I explained how it works and Papa Smurf put in one of his red hats. It was a success. Clumsy almost fell onto Papa Smurf's table, but Hefty caught him in time.

"Be more careful, Clumsy." Hefty commented to him. Clumsy really doesn't go outside of the village too often compared to other Smurfs. I do not really go out of the village for I'm kept busy repairing, building, finding out why something isn't working, and creating new inventions to make life easier around the village. I love what I do and I enjoy it a lot. We walked out of Papa Smurf's house.

"Sorry, Hefty." Clumsy said to him.

"It's okay, Clumsy." Hefty stated and then he looked at me. "Hey, Handy. Can you fix my roof?"

"Sure, Hefty." I told him.

"Thanks, Handy." Hefty said to me and I smiled at him.

"No problem." I informed him.

"Do you need any help, Handy?" Clumsy sounded so hopeful.

"Well, Clumsy. You could hold the ladder for me." I told him.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Smurfs. This chapter is in Handy's Point Of View. **  
**Helping Handy By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

Clumsy held the ladder while I fixed Hefty's roof, but then the ladder fell over and I lost my footing.

"I got you, Handy." Hefty informed me. Thank goodness Hefty was here or else I would have broken something….or worse. He placed me down and started yelling at Clumsy. I brushed myself off, sighed, and I feel a bit responsible for I had told Clumsy he could hold the ladder.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help, Handy." Clumsy said and he is crying.

"Well the important thing is no Smurf was injured." Hefty commented after calming down. "Anyway, Clumsy…You are the best at helping, Brainy."

"Really?" Clumsy asked and he is no longer crying.

"Yes and he is watching baby at his house. I'm sure he needs your smurfy help." Hefty replied calmly and Clumsy raced away to help Brainy. "So, Handy. Do you need any help today?"

"No, but thank you. I will be making blue prints today." I informed him. Hefty nodded his head and told me that he'll be working out. I went back to my house, pulled out a piece of paper, and went to work making a blue print.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


End file.
